1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a power converter and, more specifically, to a power converter with a dynamic preload.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent explosive growth in the number of electronic devices, the demand for power converters used as adapters or chargers for these electronic devices has also grown at a rapid rate. Power converters are typically controlled by power converter controllers. In particular, switched mode power converters are typically controlled by power converter controllers that control the on-times (TON) or off-times (TOFF) of the switch in the power converters to regulate the output voltage and power of the power converters.
Conventional power converters deliver a constant output voltage at a fixed voltage level (e.g. 5 V). Newer power converters are beginning to introduce the ability to deliver constant output voltage at different fixed voltage levels for faster charging of electronic devices. However, these power converters do not operate efficiently and tend to consume more power than necessary.